


Halloween Fifteen Years Later

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [7]
Category: Halloween (1978), Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Michael Myers, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Candy, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Gift Exchange, Jack-o'-lanterns, Knives, Laurie Strode Is An Awesome little sister, Laurie Will Fight Everyone, Little Sister Laurie Strode, Little Sisters, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Protective Big Brother Michael, Protective Little Sister Laurie Strode, Pumpkins, Rehabilitated Michael Myers, Rehabilitation, Selectively Mute Character, Selectively Mute Michael Myers, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Fifteen years after that horrible night Michael is trying to heal from what he has done with the help of his protective little sister Laurie.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Laurie Strode
Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Halloween Fifteen Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone reads this I'd just like to say that I am not romanticizing killers or anything like that. I am also not justifying anything Michael has done. Yes, I know he's a fictional character I just felt the need to put this in here for all to see.
> 
> I got the idea for this story from @nerdymixepan on tiktok please go check her out.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Now @nerdymixepan made an AU about Michael Myers still killed his sister but he is actually getting help from another psychiatrist that isn't Loomis since after hearing Loomis call a six-year-old the devil he is kicked off the case. 
> 
> Because of this Michael actually ends up rehabilitated and while at Smith's Grove his parents go to visit him and bring Laurie to visit him as well. Then when they're gone and Laurie is adopted by the Strodes they bring her to visit Michael as well so the two actually have a relationship with one another and know about one another.
> 
> Then after a few years, Michael gets out of Smith's Grove and moves in with the Strodes which is when he is also adopted by the Strodes much like his sister is. When he does this Laurie and the Strodes try to help him adjust to the outside world and does everything he needs to do to stay out of Smith's Grove and to stay with his family.
> 
> Michael is also selectively mute like he always is in the moves but he uses sign language to communicate.
> 
> In this AU she's created Loomis is actually the antagonist where he tries to get Michael to actually become a killer again just to prove his point that Michael is a killer and evil by nature.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I just thought this AU is really cool and though I can't write an entire story about it I did decide to write some fluff based on it and I hope you all enjoy it and yes in this AU Michael and Laurie are still siblings even though it's kind of been erased from canon with the newest 2018 movie.
> 
> In this story, I have made it so Michael has a job at a grocery store because for some reason I felt like that fit him but I don't know why honestly.
> 
> I have also made it so where some people like to mess with Michael and because protectiveness is in Laurie's nature I've made it so that if anyone tries to mess with her big brother Laurie will stand up for them and will give them hell.
> 
> Sorry for rambling so much this just needed a lot of explaining so everyone could get the bigger picture when it came to this AU.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

“Mikey, can you help me carve the jack-o’-lanterns?” Laurie called out to her older brother from where she was in the kitchen with the pumpkins placed on the kitchen table.

For a few moments, all Laurie heard was the sounds of the movie they had been watching playing. She could hear the growls of the werewolf as she listened for her brother. After a few seconds, Laurie heard the sound of the sofa creaking and then the sounds of footsteps heading towards her.

Within seconds a brown-haired young-man in his twenties appeared in the doorway looking at Laurie with a slightly bored expression across his face.

“Oh, don’t be like that you love carving pumpkins with me and you know it,” Laurie teased as she stuck her tongue out at her older brother before letting out a laugh and turning back to the drawer she had been going through.

As Laurie pulled out two knives she heard Michael heading towards the dining room table where she had set everything up for them. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor filled her ears as she turned towards the table to see Michael sitting in front of one of the pumpkins.

“See, I knew you wanted to,” Laurie giggled as she watched her big brother pick up one of the markers that were on the table to start sketching a face on his pumpkin. Laurie couldn’t help but laugh a little harder as Michael gave her another look, both of them knowing that her statement wasn’t completely true.

It wasn’t the fact that Michael didn’t want to carve a pumpkin it was more the fact that the reason he had come in here is that Laurie had asked him to. Michael would do anything for Laurie and that was well known among everyone, not just their family. Now Laurie knew the reason, Michael, behind this it was because he wanted her to know that he would never hurt her, not in a million years.

It wasn’t a secret why Michael wanted to prove this to her, in fact, everyone in town knew why but no one really brought it up anymore, well no one except a few bullies that liked to mess with Michael and Dr. Loomis who had once been her brother’s psychiatrist but that hadn’t gone well.

“Come on, Mikey, you know it’s fun,” Laurie teased as she walked over to her brother with both of the knives in her hand. “Plus, it’s Halloween,” She said as she looked into his dark eyes a smile on her face. “You can’t have Halloween without jack-o’-lanterns,” She explained as stopped in front of him to hand him one of the knives.

She quickly handed him a knife of his own before walking to the other side of the table with her own knife and sitting down. She placed her knife down on the table before picking up a marker of her own so she could start carving her own pumpkin.

As Laurie began to draw she stole a glance at Michael who had started cutting into the top of his pumpkin to remove the pulp from the inside. Laurie watched him for a moment as she let her marker hover near the front of her pumpkin.

She watched him carefully cut into the pumpkin with ease, and she watched as the light glinted off the knife from the kitchen lights above them.

Laurie knew what he had done when he was six-years-old, she knew about their sister Judith and why she wasn’t around anymore. Laurie also knew that Michael had gotten help though, she and their family knew that Michael was better now and that the doctors of Smith's Grove had helped him. Michael had gotten better, he took the proper medication that kept his mind clear, and he had been out of Smith's Grove for a few years now.

Even through that entire time that all of that had been going on Laurie had never once been scared of Michael. Not even when their parents took her to see him in Smith's Grove when they were young, not when she learned what he had done, and not when she had heard the doctor called Loomis yell about her brother being evil. Laurie wasn’t scared of Michael and to be honest, not a lot of people were anymore.

Michael had completely changed over the years, he had finished school during his time at Smith's Grove, and when he left he had moved in with Laurie and her adoptive parents The Strode’s who had later become Michael’s adoptive parents as well. Michael had even gotten a job at the local grocery store and despite a few bullies that tried to rial him up, which Laurie would put a stop to every time most of them with threats and other times with her fist.

Laurie looked at Michael with a smile when he pulled his eyes away from his pumpkin to look at her with a questioning look. Michael hadn’t said a thing since that night fifteen years ago, but he used sign language to communicate with them all.

“Don’t mind me just trying to figure out what to make,” Laurie said with a smile as she looked at her brother, who rolled his eyes and went back to the pumpkin in front of him.

Laurie’s smile remained as she looked down at her own pumpkin and began to sketch heart-shaped eyes on to the front of it without another thought.

As the brother and sister sat there listening to the horror movie in the other room, both seem happy and relaxed in one another’s company as they continued to work on their pumpkins so they could light them and put them outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> (Corn Maze) vs Haunted House: I think corn mazes are so much fun! I love walking through them especially at night when the sky is clear and you can see all of the stars and the moon.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
